Many enterprise environments have replaced their Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”) telephony services with telephony services that use the Internet Protocol (“IP”), commonly known as Voice over IP (“VoIP”) or IP Telephony. Since IP Telephony uses an IP network as its backbone, it can provide advanced features such as video conferencing, call recording, and call forwarding.
Recently, the growing base of mobile data subscribers, the wide availability of Internet access, and the high availability of bandwidth in both fixed and mobile networks has resulted in the popularity of advanced services accessed via the Internet (known as Over-the-Top (“OTT”) services). This has caused competitive service providers to offer OTT services and hence face corresponding challenges as they implement these new services.